Into the Backwoods
by Yoshomaru55
Summary: Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy meet Slenderman in the Everfree Forest. Are the two ponies in trouble, or is it that Slenderman is the one who is in trouble?
1. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie vs Slenderman

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were wondering through the Everfree Forest under the midst of the full moon. Fluttershy wanted to see how all the night creatures were doing and asked Pinkie to come along with her. Pinkie was skipping was skipping on ahead while Fluttershy was slowly walking along side Pinkie, trying to keep up as well trying to visit with all the night creatures.

As time went by, Fluttershy notices the sound of footsteps up ahead. "You here that, too, right, Pinkie?"

"Hear what?" Pinkie didn't here a thing as she was skipping around Fluttershy like a happy little child.

"Nevermind." Fluttershy quietly mutters as she tries to brush off the feeling like they are being watched.

Pinkie has done so many circles around Fluttershy so many times that she lost track. Fluttershy, then, gives out one of her stares all of a sudden. "What's wrong, Shy? What is it? Tell me." Pinkie was dying know why Fluttershy was using her all powerful stare.

Fluttershy mutters in her quiet voice. "Behind you..."

"What was that?" Pinkie couldn't hear her with the noises from the creatures in the forest.

"Behind you!" Fluttershy spoke louder in attempt to yell.

Slenderman creeps up on Pinkie, who turns around just in time to be picked up by his tentacles. He tries to take her away to his place but Fluttershy got right in front of Slenderman, causing him to freeze in his tracks. She was giving him the stare. "You put my friend down, now!" Fluttershy demanded in a loud and intimidating voice. Slenderman loosened his grip on Pinkie Pie just as Fluttershy ordered. "He can't move with me doing the stare! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE, PINKIE!"

Pinkie got her party cannon. BOOM! Confetti flew everywhere toward Slenderman and he disappeared behind all the small colorful pieces of paper.

"I don't see him now. Where is he?" Fluttershy was searching her surroundings. "Where is Slenderman?" Slenderman was no where to be seen.

Pinkie was searching and sort of panicking. "Agh. He's gonna eat us and suck out our brains!" Despite her panicking, she managed to find Slenderman. "Over there!" She pointed her hoove at a moving bush.

Fluttershy quickly saw where Pinkie was pointing. "Found him! Cannon at the ready?!"

"Preparing the cannon." Pinkie yelled out as she filled it streamers.

The colorful streamer flew around Slenderman and they tighten their grip on him, tentacles forced closer to his body rather than flowing about freely around Slenderman's upper body. Pinkie and Fluttershy drew nearer toward the restrained Slenderman slowly to keep on their guard. When they realized he is no longer a threat to them, they dragged him to Flulttershy's shed in the forest.

"We got him this time! Yay!" Fluttershy half yelled half wispered out of excitement. "What should we do with him now that we got him secured?"

Pinkie wispered loudly to Fluttershy, "Gouge his eys ou-...wait he doesn't have eyes...How does the stare even work?"

"He had the feeling I was staring at him." Fluttershy responded. "He froze at the feeling like he was about to be murdered." Right then she did an evil little chuckle and gradually got louder.

"Makes perfect sense!" Pinkie relpied as she joined in on the evil laughter.

Fluttershy stopped laughing all of a sudden. "Should we torture him?"

"Shall we gouge his eyes ou..." Pinkie agreed then realized. "Wait. How did the stare work on him?"

"Ha, his soul could feel the stare coming right at him." Fluttershy chuckled. "And made him shiver with fear."

"Makes since, I suppose." Pinkie went along with the idea. She remembered, "Oh yeah, I need to go and host a party. I shall leave the torturing up to you, then." Pinkie skipped her way out of the shed and into Ponyville to her party as if everthing were normal.

"Okay." Fluttershy waved goodbye as Pinkie went out the door. She turned to Slenderman with an evil look on her face. "Now, where were we?"


	2. Inside Fluttershy's Shed

"Now... Where were we?" Fluttershy closed the door behind Pinkie Pie.

"You were..." Slenderman tried to convince his way out of the stituatio since the rope around his wrists was starting to make his skin turn red. Slenderman was trying to figure out a way out of the ropes.

"I know now..." Fluttershy interrupted him, making him stand up from the wooden oak chair he was sitting on. She untied the rope from Slenderman wrists and forced them behind his back. Laughter escaped from Fluttershy as she pushed Slenderman on top of the mattress of the bed.

The weight of Fluttershy's body on Slenderman's back made him feel winded, especially with his hands still behind his back, after she positioned herself on top right above the tail bone. Fluttershy, straddling him, flipped him over on the bed, making the baby blue blankets twist and wrinkle to the right side of the rosy pink fitted sheet that covered the mattress on the brass frame of the bed. "Let me go!" Slenderman ordered as he tried his best to keep his composure and to remain dominate, in which he is failing to do. Fluttershy, ignoring Slenderman's demand, pulled out a sharp switch blade and ripped his clothes just enough so that she could pull them off with ease, revealing his pasty white flesh. With the torn up clothing that was Slenderman's suit that covered his chest, Fluttershy stuffed some of the suit into his mouth, making him gag a little bit. He shivered only once when Fluttershy grabbed down below and undid his pants.

Slenderman could feel the stretch of his pants going over his hips, then down his legs until he felt nothing but bare skin, even his underwear was removed along with his pants at the same time. Fluttershy took the opportunity to tie his ankles to the bed posts at the foot the bed. She turned back to him to feel the smooth roughness of his chest as she positioned herself so that Slenderman could enter her. As she did that, Fluttershy allowed her hands to wonder about his chest and slowly explore more south to where Slenderman's dick was. Her movements stirred Slenderman up, causing him to gain more strength to break the ropes restricting him. Slenderman over powered Flutteshy and took the dominant position and spat the clothing out of his mouth. He pinned Fluttershy on the bed covers. "How about if I do the same to you and even more?"

Right then the aggresive Fluttershy transfomed into normal Fluttershy. "No. I'd rather you not." She half whispered half mumbled.

"Oh, but I will." Slenderman seductively whispered into her ear then slid his tongue around her right earlobe, allowing his tongue to barely go inside the ear. Fluttershy cringed at the feeling of saliva trailing behind the long, smooth tongue. "Allow me to do more. Or, I will make you. Your choice." Some of his many long tentacles started to undress her as she fidgited beneath him, trying to escape. "Your not going, anywhere, sweetie." Slenderman still had Fluttershy pinned down.

"Please, just stop." Fluttershy whimpered. Slenderman smirked at her just before ripping all her clothes off with his tentacles.

"Oh but you look so sexy without your clothes." Slenderman whispered in her ear. He trailed his tongue down to her neck and placed his lips on her skin. His kiss went lower down to her erect tits, where his hands were massaging her. "Your moans and groans also turn me on." One of his tentacles went inside of Fluttershy's entrance, causing her to gasp, which was exactly what Slenderman wanted to hear.

"Oh, Discord would not have been this cruel." Fluttershy moaned against her will.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Slenderman said as he pumped into her and nipping at her neck.


	3. Discord to the Rescue

"EVERYTHING!" Discord popped right into the situation. "Now I can see you are hurting my dear friend." He walked casually toward Slenderman.

"And...just what are you going to do about it?" Slenderman said as he pushed himself into Fluttershy before pulling out of her completely.

Looking absolutely furious, Discord gritted his teeth. "Do you really want to see what I can do?" He cracked his nuckles as Slenderman got dressed into his black suit. "Let's take this outside, shall we?"

"Fine by me." Slenderman agreed. He could feel the anger radiating off of the ticked off Discord.

Discord transported himself and Slenderman to his own dimension to take the advantage, or so he thought. Slenderman hid behind the trees Discord grew and tried to sneak up on Discord from behind. He found out the hard way he couldn't do that since Discord made the area a wide open space. Sneaking behind Discord was out of the question.

'How am I going to defeat him?' Slenderman thought.

Fluttershy came out of nowhere and read his exact thought. "Yes, how are you going to defeat my Discord?"

"Fluttershy, How did..." Slenderman spoke in surprise to see her there, still not dressed but bruised from the pain he caused her.

"I get here and how am I reading your mind?" Fluttershy finished. "The thing is..." She transformed into Discord in the blink of an eye. "...I am not Fluttershy herself." He moved closer to Slenderman. "My name is Discord, if you were wondering. But if you weren't wondering at all, then I may have to skewer you and feed you to my stomach." Then speaking to himself. "Mmmm, possibly as a dessert."

"Just how would you do that?" Slenderman tried to make a combat.

"Oh, I would slice up those tentacles of yours up first then chop up the rest. You might be good as a soup. Would you like to help me try out a new recipe?" Discord asked Slenderman in a menacing voice.

Slenderman tried to escape but soon realized there was no where to run...or hide for that matter.

"Looks I have you trapped like a little mouse, Slenderman. I will make you pay for what you put my dear Fluttershy through." Discord said through flaming eyes. Slenderman tried to fight back but soon found out Discord had stripped him of his supernatural powers, leaving him defenseless. Sweat ran down his neck from fear as Discord got closer.

Finally Slenderman yelled out, "Alright! Alright! I surrender! Just please don't kill me!"

"Oh now, come on. Why would I even think that?" Discord asked as he approach Slenderman and slowly raised his hand to Slenderman's neck to hold him in a choke hold. "I'll just put you into a long slumber." Just then, Slenderman had lost all of his energy and fell into deep sleep instantly. Discord lifted the helpless Slenderman up with his magic and transported into another dimension, where there was only a forest that can never be escaped.


	4. Epilogue: Discord Goes to Fluttershy

Slenderman was left at the forest dimension as Discord opened the portal back to Fluttershy.

"How are you doing, Fluttershy?" Discord asked out of concern as he opened the door to the shed and walked in.

Fluttershy had tears that were starting to form. "Discord! Thank you for saving me!" She ran to him and gave him a big hug.

Discord wrapped his arms around Fluttershy protectively. "I won't let anything like that happen again. I promise." He whispered into her ear and embraced her tighter.

"Oh, Discord. I don't how I could have handled that if it weren't for you." Fluttershy cried into Dicord's chest.

"It will all be okay now, Fluttershy. Slenderman won't be able to hurt you anymore." He assured her.

"But what if he comes back?" Fluttershy asked out shock to hearing Slenderman's name.

"Don't worry about him. I sent him to a completely different dimension that he cannot escape from." Discord said to have her calm down from the tears. He reached his hand to her chin and his other hand cupped her cheek. As Flutershy looked up, Discord leaned in to give her a passionate kiss on the lips. She like his warmth surrounding her and the kiss made the feeling overwhelming. "I love you, Fluttershy." He confessed to her for the firs time after he broke the kiss.

"Love you, too, Discord." Fluttershy confessed back. "Let's be together for a long time."

"I will be perfectly fine with that." He agreed as he opened the shed door for Fluttershy. She skipped out the door, followed by Discord walking behind her. They headed into town to tell all their friends about the good news of them being a couple and that they were going to get married in the future.


End file.
